Mergulho Para Atlântida
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: E se no lugar de Annabeth ouvir as Sereias quem as tivesse ouvido fosse o Percy? * Percabeth *


**Nome:** Mergulho Para Atlântida

**Autora**: eu ô/

**Type**: Romance

**Censura: "Mar de Monstros"**

**Ships**: Percabeth

**Criada em:** 13 de março de 2010

**Resumo**: E se no lugar de Annabeth ouvir as Sereias quem as tivesse ouvido fosse o Percy?

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson pertence ao titio Rick, ahhh se ele fosse meu (66*.

-

* * *

**-**

**Mergulho Para Atlântida**

**-**

* * *

Mal pude distinguir a ilha à nossa frente – apenas um ponto escuro na névoa.

Lembrei-me das histórias sobre sereias. Elas cantavam de modo tão encantador que sua voz enfeitiçava os marinheiros e os seduzia para a morte. Dizem que elas cantam a verdade sobre o que nós desejamos. Cantam coisas a seu respeito que nem você mesmo percebe. É isso que as tornam tão encantadoras...

-Sem Problemas – disse Annabeth. – Podemos simplesmente tampar os ouvidos. Há um grande barril de cera de vela no convés de baixo...

Ela já estava indo em direção ao convés quando eu disse:

-Quero ouvi-las.

Ela piscou atordoada.

-Por quê?

_Bem, porque eu quero saber se o que eu sinto por você é mesmo só amizade. Quero saber se eu tenho mesmo vontade de ver os meus pais juntos ou apenas que meu pai tenha orgulho de mim e que minha mãe seja feliz_

Eu poderia ter respondido isso, mas achei melhor uma resposta mais evasiva.

-Boa pergunta.

Eu tive que usar todo o meu poder de persuasão, que não é muito, para convencer uma Annabeth meio relutante a me ajudar.

Ela me amarrou ao mastro com tanta força que meus braços e pernas ficariam com queimados de corda depois que tudo passasse.

-Annabeth, não me desamarre, não importa o que aconteça, nem quanto eu implore. A minha vontade vai ser me jogar no mar.

-Nada de diferente então.

-Há há.

Ela pegou duas grandes bolas de cera de vela e amassou até que tivessem o formato de tampões que enfiou nos ouvidos. Não posso dizer que aquilo contribuiu para a beleza dela.

Annabeth foi para o timão e eu esperei.

O silêncio era quebrado somente pelo amrtelar do meu coração descompassado e o barulho das ondas batendo no casco do navio, que me pareciam uma marcha fúnebre a essa altura. Eu quase desisti de ouvir as sereias, mas eu estava muito bem amarrado e a Annabeth com aqueles tampões no ouvido, então não adiantaria eu chamá-la e dizer que amarelei.

E então eu senti que meu corpo estava incrivelmente pesado e se não fossem pelas cordas eu teria desabado. Eu vi minha mãe, ela estava sentada na beirada da areia negra da Ilha Das Sereias com os pés na água, os olhos dela estavam naquele tom de azul que só adquirem quando ela esta incrivelmente feliz. Meu pai estava ao lado dela, com uma bermuda de surfista, uma camiseta regata, chapéu de pescador e chinelos de couro. Ambos olhavam para mim e me chamavam para ficar ali, naquela ilha deserta só nós.

_-Venha Perseu, meu filho._ - disse Poseidon.

Eu tentei ir, mas as cordas não me deixavam. Eu gritei para a Annabeth, mas ela estava com os tampões. Eu preciso ir até lá. São os meus pais! Eles estão me chamando. A minha mãe... Minha mãe está com aquele sorriso mágico. E o meu pai me quer com ele. Ele não acha que eu sou uma _transgressão_. Ele acha apenas que eu sou o filho dele. E ele me ama.

Eu ordenei a uma onda que me tirasse do barco sem atrapalhar a as navegação e sem que ferisse a Annabeth e que levasse o _"A Vingança da Rainha Ana"_ para bem longe.

E então me senti engolfado pelo mar e escutei o meu pai rir e dizer: "_Esse é o meu garoto_". Eu nunca me senti tão feliz na vida. Essa com certeza esse era o melhor mergulho da minha vida. Eu estava indo para os meus pais. A minha mãe não precisava mais viver sozinha ou com um homem (se é que posso chamar aquilo de humano) como o Gabe Cheiroso. Nós podemos viver ali, como uma verdadeira familia: _juntos._

Eu estav quase na praia quando algo me parou. Eu senti umas mãos pequenas me segurando pelos pés e vi Annabeth. Mas _aquela_ não era a Annabeth, porque ela estava lá na praia, junto com meus pais e o Grover me chamando para ficar com eles.

Eu ordenei que as água fizessem-na me soltar, mas ela me segurava com força. Eu queria ir até meus pais poxa! Então resolvi afogá-la.

A maré nos afundou um, cinco, dez metros e eu me toquei do que estava acontecendo: eu estava tentando me matar minha melhor amiga afogada!

Eu olhei para Annabeth. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e estava ficando verde, mas mesmo assim ela se agarrava a mim como se isso fosse ainda mais importante do que se manter viva. Eu pensei em subir, mas provavelmente o canto das sereias me enfeitiçariam de novo.

Então eu pensei em bolhas, muitas e muitas bolhas de ar vindo em nossa direção. Com um audível "_shiuf_" eu me vi engolfado em uma bolha de ar junto com Annabeth.

Ela chorava copiosamente, e eu me senti terrível. Era minha culpa. Minha e dessa minha cabeça de alga de só tem idéias furadas.

Afastei um dos tampões do ouvido dela e a chamei.

-Annabeth?

-Nun... Nunca mais... Faça isso comigo de novo Percy Jackson! – ela meio que gritava, meio que chorava.

-Tu... Tudo bem – eu gaguejei meio sem jeito - Eu não queria ter tentado te matar.

-Me matar? – ela riu com escárnio. – Você estava tentando SE matar!

-Eu... Ãh?

-Persy, não dá.... Quando você estava na água... Melhor... eu morrer... – ela estava chorando ao mesmo tempo que falava, o que dificultava o entendimento de suas palavras.

-Annabeth, calma, 'ta tudo bem agora.

-Eu achei que você ia morrer!

-Mas eu não morri, viu?! Eu to bem. Você está bem. – eu ri nervoso – Vaso ruim não quebra

Ela me lançou um olhar de seca planta, que quase me fez me arrepender de ter tentado fazer piada.

-Então é por isso que você é todo delicado, como uma bonequinha de porcelana. – eu fechei a cara para ela e ela riu. Um som nervoso e meio como um soluço, mas ainda assim um sorriso. E eu me vi sorrindo de volta automaticamente.

Ela suspirou e ficou estudando o meu rosto. Ela fez isso por tanto tempo que eu comecei a corar.

-O quê? – perguntei.

-Achei que nunca teria a oportunidade de ti dizer que... – ela se interrompeu e colocou uma mexa do cabelo atras da orelha. Um tipico sinal de que ela está nervosa.

-Me dizer... ? – incentivei.

-Te dizer que eu... – ela respirou fundo - Eu te amo, Perseu Jackson.

Eu fiquei olhando-a. Achando que estava sobre efeito do encantamento das sereias de novo. Mas então ela me beijou e nem mesmo as sereias seriam capazes de falsificar o que eu senti.

-Annabeth eu...

-Não fala nada, cabeça de alga. Só me beija.

E nós nos Beijamos por um bom tempo, até que eu percebi cochichos e vi que estávamos sendo vigiados. Vigiados por dezenas de peixes barbudos e com cara de fofoqueiros.

-Vão embora. – eu disse e eles saíram com o que eu tinha certeza seria o "babado" do Oceano por um bom tempo.

Nós ainda nos beijamos por um bom tempo, mas cada vez apareciam mais peixes "curiosos" (ou fofoqueiros) que resolvemos subie de volta para o _"A Vingança da Rainha Ana"_, que estava a uma boa distancia. Annabeth tornou a arrumar os tampões improvisados no ouvido e eu fiquei a mercê, eu ainda podia ver meus pais me chamando e a minha mãe me falando _"O que eu te fiz Percy? VocÊ não me ama mais"_, mas eu sabia que não era real. Minha mãe estava em New York e para o meu pai eu sempre seria uma _transgressão_, uma promessa quebrada.

Annabeth estav no timão e olhava fixamente para o horizonte, como se tivesse com vergonha de mim e ainda tinha os tampões nos ouvidos, mas mesmo sabendo que ela não ouviria eu disse:

-Eu também te amo, Sabidinha.

No final das contas não foram as sereias que me mostraram que eu gostava da Annabeth de um jeito diferente, mas de certa forma eu devia isso a elas.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Comenta?  
**


End file.
